Three Simple Words
by Tekunopoppu
Summary: Kotarou and Takashi want to get Shia and Misha back, but it's going to be a lot harder than they would've ever suspected. KotarouxTakashi
1. Chapter One: When The World Changed

Run To You

Hello All.

This has **spoilers**, so don't say I didn't warn you.

This is my first fan fiction and it took me a little while to write, so I hope that all of you like it as much as I do. The Chapters will be updated as soon as I can, but when you're actually commenting about it…please don't be TOO harsh :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita Ten

**Chapter One: When the World Changed**

_Four years have passed since I've seen her. Four years without her smiling face, her love, and never ending warmth. Four long years without her positive attitude to always bring me up when I was down. But I know she watches over me, and that she's still here, even though I can no longer see her._

_But sometimes, I regret my decision. I long to see her happy face and to hear everything she has to say, although it probably wouldn't make much sense. I want to show her how much I've changed and tell her about the new things I have learned over these few years…without my angel._

"Kotarou…you've got to stop daydreaming in random places, it's unhealthy," Said Uematsu, in her immeasurable knowledge voice. Her small fingers were snapping in Kotarou's face, as if she were to try to awaken him from a trance.

Four years has done wonders for Uematsu, ever since she got rid of her cat ears, everything started to look up for her. Her long, golden hair was still as beautiful as before, but it seemed to sway like a gentle breeze in a willow tree when she walked. Her once innocent violet eyes were much deeper and were completely smoldering, as if she could easily consume souls. The rest of her body filled out nicely, and a lot of people seemed to take notice. She would get love letter after love letter confessing how much a random person loved her, even though they most likely have never talked to each other.

Kotarou, on the other hand was almost Uematsu's equivalent when it came to looks. His violet locks were still covering some of his face, but shined slightly whenever he moved his head. His golden eyes would change depending on his mood. For example, they became a deep gold when he was upset, a shining gold when he was feeling happy and a dull gold when he was upset. Some people found him predictable because of his strange eyes, but Kotarou never really cared that much about what others thought of him. Many girls seemed to notice his uncommon beauty and seemed to stop in their tracks whenever he walked by, to them, he was a mysterious strange boy…and they didn't even know the half of it.

However, on this particular day, Uematsu and Kotarou were waiting for none other than the famous Takashi Ayanokoji and the still quite nerdy Hiroshi Mitarai. The two of them seemed to always be late, Takashi was usually because he had to, yet again, break another girls' heart, and Hiroshi just _had_ to finish a book of some sort. So poor little Kotarou had to suffer the rants of Uematsu all by himself.

_It's really almost soon isn't it? The day that she left me, the day that I decided to move on with my life, I can't even believe myself for regretting...but it's a natural human emotion so I should just get over it…but…_

Kotarou was once again lost in his thoughts in the small tea house that they were currently sitting in, thinking about that day...

"Kotarou! Did you hear what I said?" shouted Uematsu, once again. This time she was getting really annoyed, which was not very good for Kotarou's case, "Kotarou, can't you pay attention like a _civilized _person, and actually listen to what I have to say?!"

"Oh…sorry Uematsu, my mind is just somewhere else," Kotarou said with a genuine smile, eyes glittering.

Uematsu immediately fell silent, how could someone be so mean to a person with a smile like his? She smiled too, although it wasn't as stunning as his, it was her version of an apology to her Kotarou. At that moment, she started to recall the days when she liked him so much, more than anyone she has ever liked, and that had never changed, even four years later. The thing was that she couldn't ever stop liking him as much as she did, because everyday he seemed to grow even more astonishing—in the good kind of way.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Laughed Takashi as he interrupted the silence, "I would've been here on time if I didn't have to go send my apologies to some girl today." He said as if it weren't flattering, but annoying.

"I hope you were nice about it this time. Last time, you made that poor girl cry," Stated Uematsu in her all-knowing tone.

"I really didn't mean to do that! I just told her I didn't like her and then all of the sudden it felt like someone turned on the sprinklers…" Ten-chan said in a now very thoughtful tone, he was one of those people that seemed to care about everyone.

"You still could've been a little nicer." Uematsu said, hating to be proved wrong.

Ten-chan gave out a small laugh, his eyes were dancing. Takashi was one of those people who have always been beautiful, and he had stayed beautiful throughout four years' worth of growing up. Even the upperclassmen were knew of his elegance, and would tell him of it in every way possible. His profound green eyes seemed to shine in whatever mood he was in, but that mood was usually happy. His hair had gotten lighter, to a pale, almost platinum blond which was very strange, especially on a Japanese boy. He was taller than Kotarou, stronger, and faster than him as well, but the two still stayed extremely good friends through it all. Deep in his heart, Takashi knew that he could never let go of Kotarou.

"Hey, Kotarou, why so silent?" asked Takashi, adverting his eyes so that it met Kotarou's golden ones.

Kotarou, again, flashed his one of a kind smile, "You probably know why."

This stumped Takashi, he didn't want to think about the two that left them, even though their anniversaries weren't that far away. He didn't want to think about sadness when he had moved on; it was a vow that he had made to himself after…they left.

Uematsu knew what the two were talking about and didn't like the idea of wanting Shia and Misha back; although they were never mean to her, she felt completely left out when they were around. Misha was **always **hanging around Kotarou, so Uematsu never had the alone time she wanted with him because he was always "busy". Uematsu felt as though it wasn't fair that Kotarou could like some strange girl so fast and spend all of his time with her, while she had known him for a while. _I'm not being selfish. _Uematsu said to herself while contemplating on something to say, she really didn't like where the conversation was going, so she felt as though she had to stop it somehow.

"They're gone, so there's nothing left to say about them." Uematsu said in a tense voice, she was completely serious.

Kotarou and Ten-chan looked at her with disbelief, but none of them said a word. They hadn't known about what she had been through doing the time when Misha and Shia were around, in fact they didn't pay that much attention to her. Of course they were together like always, but the never seemed to hear what she had to say.

"You know that Mish—"Kotarou started, before being rapidly cut off by Uematsu.

"They're not coming back." Uematsu said, her face reddening, but it wasn't because of anger.

"How could you say something like that…you didn't even give them a chance" Ten-chan said chiming in.

"Stop talking about them," Uematsu said, voice quavering.

"It's almost their anniver—"Kotarou started once again, and again he was cut off by Uematsu.

"They didn't do anything for you two! You hung on to every single word they said, but in the end they just left you…"she began trailing off, because small tears were forming in her violet eyes. She was too proud of a person to actually let herself cry in front of people, in attempt to hold back the tears, she bit her bottom lip.

"Why do you even care that much?" Asked Takashi coolly.

"Because if they…were…to come back…I wouldn't…" _matter anymore. _Uematsu thought, she couldn't bear the thought of saying something like that out loud. She was also mad at herself to be brought to tears that fast, but during that time that Shia and Misha were there, she felt such a terrible loneliness…

"You wouldn't what?" Asked Kotarou, in an extremely gentle voice. He placed his hand on top of Uematsu's as a way of consoling her.

Uematsu swallowed her tears and smiled, "Nothing…I was just overreacting that's all…" she said looking down, and ashamed that she could never seemed to tell him or Ten-chan about how she felt during the time Shia and Misha were around.

"If you say so," Ten-chan said looking at Uematsu, trying to read her facial expressions to see if she was lying or not. It was kind of a talent Takashi had, but for some reason it never seemed to work on Uematsu…or Kotarou for that matter even with his strange eyes.

An awkward silence took control of the air, Kotarou and Ten-chan did not seem to know what they should say to make Uematsu feel better because they thought that Uematsu _liked _Shia and Misha when they were around. Uematsu, on the other hand, was feeling ashamed for holding in her feelings, once again.

"Look, let's just drop it…" Kotarou said trying to change the subject, although he thought that was a pathetic attempt to smooth things over, he knew that both parties involved were not sorry simply because the subject seemed to be a bit too touchy. He released his hand from Uematsu's and placed it in his lap.

"Yeah, seriously. It's not like it matters that much anyway…" Ten-chan began, "Besides, as soon as Mitari gets here we can finally hang out like we always used to, it seems like forever since we've _all _been together. It should be nice." Takashi added as a final note.

Like always, on cue, Mitari entered with a dramatic air about him. "You know, you guys flatter me too much." He said examining the table with surprised faces.

"Oh, well we weren't expecting you to be here so soon actually…" started Uematsu, staring at Kotarou's elegant face; but he was, of course, looking at Mitari.

"And we weren't really talking about you like _that." _said Takashi in a flat voice, but it didn't seem to phase Mitari.

"Anyway, I brought the book about demons that you asked for, Takashi. It was extremely difficult, but I think that your idea will work." said Mitari, seriously now.

Uematsu looked at Mitari, while Kotarou began nodding, _what's going on? _She thought.

"Thanks really. Did it say anything about the procedure?" asked Takashi who was in nerd mode.

"I think it's in the text somewhere, but I didn't have much time to look at it, it seems like we'd have to actually translate it. The copy that I found was in Latin, here look," Mitari voiced while looking into his school bag, he took out an old book that seemed to have been in use many times. It was leather bound and had mysterious markings on it in bronze.

"How did you get that?" shouted Kotarou, "It looks so official…you didn't steal it or anything…right?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't risk my life's career over something for _Takashi_, I actually found it." Mitari stated looking at Kotarou.

Takashi _humphed_ and looked at the mysterious text. Uematsu was staring wide eyed at everything, not understanding what was going on. She was being left out once again but this time Shia and Mischa weren't even there. _Maybe there's something wrong with me..._she thought to herself but quickly put that thought in the back of her mind, she needed to find out what was going on.

"Explain." She said sternly looking at Takashi and Mitari talking; _they're not leaving me out this time. I __**will not**__ let them._Takashi and Mitari looked at Uematsu as Mitari placed the book on the small table, and sat next to Takashi.

Kotarou was lost in his thoughts. _I will get you back. I promise. _


	2. Chapter Two:Life Will Never Be So Simple

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while, school just has been driving me crazy, but I suppose that is what it does best. Anyway I really hope you like the next chapter!

**Chapter Two: Life Will Never Be So Simple**

The small shop was surrounded by silence; the boys had no idea how to explain to Uematsu what they had been planning for a while now. A strange tension was in the air and Kotarou, Mitari and Ten-chan were too ignorant to know why.

Mitari's seemed too look at Uematsu with confused eyes. He wasn't good at explaining things properly and with actual feeling, especially since he seemed to be a third party in the whole situation. His amber eyes were fixed on Uematsu as he was struggling to find out the proper words to say, " We all thought it would be better if we were to get Shia and Misha back, only for a little while, like a visit…so they can see how much we've grown…" _Maybe that answer will be adequate enough for her. At least for now. _Mitari thought to himself, he hated watering down the truth.

Uematsu's violet eyes became suddenly blank, and her face was emotionless. It was a very dramatic change from her usual expressive face, and the boys sat stunned.

"Oh, okay." Uematsu said slowly getting up at the table, "I've got a lot of homework to do, so maybe I should get going." She said vacantly.

All eyes were on her as she ventured out of the coffee shop with her fair hair trailing behind her.

"But it's Saturday..." Takashi said not finishing his thought, the rest of the boys knew what he was thinking. His green eyes were fixed on Mitari as he was slowly taking off his glasses.

Mitari buried himself into his hands, "I'm really not good doing things like that, but I thought you already told her. She's probably just upset that we kept her out of the loop, but I don't think that she would've understood anyway." He said while shaking his violet shag of hair.

He too had changed in four years, his hair wasn't a serious bowl cut, but it was kept neat. His glasses were still as they were before, but now it seemed as though the glasses fit his face a lot more nicely. His amber eyes were always full of questions that he would be willing to ask anyone if given the opportunity. He was also given a lean frame that seemed to compliment his average looks.

The boys say pondering about what to do with Uematsu; they all weren't very good at comforting girls correctly, because they didn't know how to make things more poetic when speaking about situations that could be a little touchy.

"Let's just give her time." Kotarou chimed in sweetly.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Please, please. They can't get them back they can't. What would make me deserve to be so lonely again? Don't they realize what would…_Uematsu began thinking to herself. _No. They don't realize, but that means…I would have to…would they understand? No…of course they wouldn't…maybe…_More and more of Uematsu's thoughts began trailing in and out of her head, there was far too much to think about.

She paced around her room kicking small stuffed animals and other objects that were in her way. Too much was going on in the blonde's head, and she couldn't handle it alone so she did what she always would do in situations like that…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Ten-chan! You know it's my turn, you can't expect me to let you translate the whole thing by yourself!" Kotarou complained while laughing, "I know that I suck at Latin, but you really don't have to do everything!"

Takashi gave Kotarou a critical look, "If you translated then we'd be stuck here for years, you can do some when I get a little tired or something, but for now just watch," he said coolly, almost teasingly.

Takashi was blessed with such a clever mind that translating things didn't seem to be that difficult to him. As soon as he could get the main idea of the sentence--even in Latin, it was just a matter of him looking up a few words that he didn't know. Kotarou, on the other hand, knew maybe two words in Latin, other than that he had to look up every word, making translating a long process.

Kotarou looked at Takashi with his golden eyes, wishing that he could help in some way. The thing that Kotarou hated the most was how he never seemed to really be amazing at something, just mediocre. Takashi seemed to be good at everything he did, sports, school…everything. Kotarou couldn't help but feel as though he was living in Takashi's shadow.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Takashi looking at Kotarou, he could see the change in color of Kotarou's eyes, they were completely dull.

Kotarou looked up and flashed a brilliant smile, "It's nothing." He answered softly.

Kotarou knew better than to lie to Takashi, and Takashi knew better than to let Kotarou feel bad, "Kotarou, seriously what is it? You're a terrible, terrible liar."

Takashi looked at Kotarou with genuine worry, he hated it when his Kotarou was upset, he would always try to mask everything he was feeling, but his eyes would give him away. Takashi seemed to want nothing more than for Kotarou to be happy always, and that was difficult because Kotarou would never say what he wanted, but would always side with what _other_ people wanted. He was too kind.

Kotarou gave Takashi an innocent look, "It's nothing, I swear, I have no reason to lie."

"Look, if you want to help that badly, here…" Takashi said while passing Kotarou the leather bound book, and the dictionary, "Whatever makes you happy."

Takashi completely misinterpreted what Kotarou was feeling, yet again. Kotarou looked down once again, "Thank you, but…I don't know."

"You don't know if you want to translate it? If that's the case I'll do it, really it's no problem," Takashi began putting on his chivalry act that everyone fell for with ease. He was always so convincing to do something, even if it was something that he really did not want to do. _What do you want Kotarou? _Takashi said in his head. He knew he couldn't be completely out front with Kotarou, because he was afraid that he would be putting Kotarou on the spot.

"I want to do my part, though." Kotarou said now looking at Takashi, his eyes were still dull.

"You can do your part by making me stay up, I need all the moral support that I can get, besides I'll just do a little more tonight and we can finish more in the morning," Takashi suggested, trying to make Kotarou feel better.

Kotarou pouted, his face was completely adorable with his golden eyes gleaming with joy. Although it was only a small task that Kotarou was given, he was going to make sure that it fell through completely.

The violet haired boy watched how elegantly the golden haired boy seemed to turn the pages of the mysterious book and write down the best translations as he could. Kotarou began to realize how much Takashi seemed to captivate him. He was so beautiful…more beautiful than any woman he could probably ever meet and at the same time more handsome than any man that could ever exist. Kotarou truly believed that Takashi was perfection.

"Ummm…Kotarou?" asked Takashi seemingly worried, "Why is your mouth open?"

"Hmmm?!" Kotarou said face turning bright pink, he didn't realize that it had even opened, and for Takashi to interrupt his thoughts like that, just as Kotarou was thinking of something that he know could probably never happen…was embarrassing, "Oh, I guess I'm hungry". Kotarou said, while getting up. He hoped more than anything that his stupid excuse would be enough to get him out of this.

"Well, okay." Takashi said getting back to work.

Kotarou walked into the kitchen while watching Kotarou work in the living room "Is there anything specific that you want Ten-chan?" asked Kotarou.

Takashi nodded his head know, but Kotarou knew that he probably had wanted _something _it was just that he didn't want to say anything because it was right in the middle of something. _I should've known, why do I always do that? Now I probably ruined his concentration…_Kotarou thought to himself while putting himself down.

He pulled out two soft drinks and popcorn, _Well who doesn't like popcorn at a sleepover? And if he wanted some he could take some, no problem. _Kotarou thought to himself solving the minor dilemma. He sat back down with the soft drinks, handing one to Takashi, and put the popcorn bowl in his lap while he watched.

Takashi's hands seemed to move quickly has he discovered something new. As soon as he was finished with the passage he shut the book as if he had defeated it and looked at Kotarou. "This is going to be so much harder than we thought." He stated.

"What do we have to do?" Kotarou asked.

"Looks like we have to make a pact with something, but I don't know what yet, it seemed like it would be a guide that was stuck between both worlds, so like a ghost or something." Takashi answered as best as he could, it was hard to say the information that was in his head correctly.

"Did it say how to do that?" asked Kotarou, yet again.

"No, it seemed like I was basically reading the introduction to everything that I will learn in the book, but I did tell me that when we enter the other worlds, we aren't guaranteed anything. There's no spell to protect us either, well no spell in this book." Takashi considered out loud.

Kotarou's golden eyes seemed to glow the more that Takashi spoke, it felt as though his dreams were coming true. _I'll get to see Misha again! _He said in his head_ it feels like it's been so long since I've seen her, but what if she realizes that I have changed to much? Or what if her heart isn't with me anymore. I know that I had to keep moving forward and I know that's she's probably here right now, it's just that I can't see her. _

"Do you really want to do this?" asked Takashi who seemed to have doubts about going, "The risk is so big so what if all we do will be for nothing?"

"Well, it's worth a try." Kotarou stated simply.

"This has to deal with our _lives. _I'm pretty sure you and I have never done anything before that could potentially _kill _us. This either will work and we die or it's just a load of crap." Takashi declared firmly. His thoughts were racing as he was thinking about how dangerous the situation that they were in would be. His green eyes were fierce and almost frightening as he looked at Kotarou.

Kotarou, on the other hand, could not help but keep his innocence that could almost be considered naivety. He knew that what they were doing was dangerous, but that didn't seem to matter to him. All he wanted to do was see _his_ angel. "I guess I'm just being selfish then. I don't care what we have to do; I need to see her again. When Shia left do you know how much of a wreck you were? And now, now we get an actual chance to get her and Misha back and you don't want to do it...I don't get it."

Takashi's eyes glistened, and looked directly at the violet haired boy, "After Shia left, I pretty much realized that all I needed was you."

- - - - - - - - - -

Well that's all for this time, I know it's kind of cliché but who doesn't like that about a love story? I started to write the next chapter and you'll really like that one. Thank you to all who have commented!


	3. Chapter Three: Endeavors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten**

Hello!

I am completely sorry for the lack of updates, it's been so long. Marching bad [the coolest sport in the entire world (YES IT IS A SPORT) just ended. I've been so busy with so many projects that all seem to be due at the same time. Life is completely stressful, but I still should deliver the goods!

I'm completely sorry

**Chapter Three: Endeavors**

Kotarou could do nothing but stare at the blonde haired boy. First of all, Takashi actually…liked someone? Secondly, it was Kotarou of all people! Ordinary and dull Kotarou. Poor Kotarou had no idea what to say besides, "What are you talking about?"

"Shia was only there for a short time, but you… you were always there to help whenever. I could tell you things that I couldn't even dream to tell Shia and it seemed like you understood…I don't…know…" Takashi said nervously. He was never put into a situation where _he _was the one to confess his feelings, and it was so much more difficult then he had ever imagined. Small words seemed to get stuck in his throat; his heart was beating unbelievably fast, almost to the point where he felt it could burst.

Kotarou did nothing but stare at him with his golden eyes, he had no idea what to do or say, but he could feel his face getting warmer the more Ten-chan spoke.

"You've always been my friend, and you and I have been through a lot together and I just don't want my time…to be with you to end…if Misha comes back you'll devote all of your time to her…and none to me. I know that I'm nothing compared to her…but…maybe…" Ten-chan trailed off not knowing what else to say, he wanted something from Kotarou. He wanted Kotarou to say the same things back to him...

"Takashi?" Kotarou asked looking down, "Do you….?" Kotarou had no idea what to say, or do for that matter. He wasn't used to being in a situation like this, and nothing seemed to add up. Kotarou hadn't realized the impact that he had on Takashi's life.

Takashi's face was more determined than ever as he looked at Kotarou. Takashi got some sort of reaction out of Kotarou so there was no way he was going to stop until he said everything that he needed to say, "I wanted you to be mine for such a long time now…I just didn't say anything because I was so afraid that I'd lose you, but now…now look at what I'm doing! I don't care anymore I can't wait any longer because I need to be with you and I want to be with you…please let me have you, Kotarou, let me have you!"

Takashi was almost…begging… for Kotarou to take him, his green eyes were beginning to water, he was being so honest to Kotarou and he was being so honest to himself. Takashi was at the point where he didn't care what happened to him, just as long as Kotarou would let Takashi have him.

"Ten-chan….," Kotarou attempted to start, but he knew whatever he could say wouldn't have the same impact with what Takashi said. He felt so small compared to Takashi, and now…he didn't understand, "You…can't mean…that…" his words were coming out so slowly although his mind was racing. What was the right thing to say? Did he feel the same way about Takashi?

"But I do Kotarou! I do mean it." Takashi's jade eyes seemed to be burning with such a strong determination; he knew he was going to convince Kotarou.

Kotarou's pale cheeks tinted a soft red as he looked at Takashi, "I believe…you…I do, I just…think that it's…unbelievable."

Takashi was done speaking, so he placed his hand on Kotarou's soft cheek. Kotarou blushed and even darker pink and tried to move his head away, but Takashi wasn't going to have that and placed his other hand on the other side of Kotarou's face, forcing Kotarou to look at him. Takashi pulled closer to the violet haired boy's face and gently kissed him.

The kiss itself was an expression of an innocent new love. Kotarou's face turned a very bright pink as his lips touched Takashi's. Never had Kotarou kissed before, let a lone kiss a boy.

As Takashi released his hands from Kotarou's face, breaking the soft kiss, he spoke, "Why do you think this is unbelievable?"

Kotarou looked down, unable to meet Takashi's green eyes, he was embarrassed, "It's just…what would the others think…what about…I thought you were still in love with Shia."

Takashi let out a slight laugh, "I don't love Shia. And if I did, I would've gotten over it by now...really I don't know how you worked that out in your head Kotarou. Didn't you realize that I wanted to spend all my time with you whenever I could? Didn't you notice that I was completely devoted to you after she left? If anything, Shia made me realize that...I needed you."

In truth, Kotarou hadn't noticed these things. He figured that since they were such good friends, naturally they would spend a lot of time together. He didn't believe that it was because Takashi was "devoted" to him. Kotarou thought feelings such as that were too intense for him to handle, and he really was at a loss for words and actions.

Kotarou sat, dumbfounded.

----------

Uemastu lay on her lavender bed, still in her school uniform with dry tears smeared all over her face. She was in a state of distress—but also in a state of deep revelation. The blonde haired girl realized that she needed Shia and Misha back, but she would make herself seem _better_ than they were.

Her plan wasn't fully thought out yet, but what she did realize was that maybe if Kotarou knew that she was in fact better than Misha, he would fall in love with her, _not _Misha. It seemed as though Uematsu had a rock heart, she was willing to drag others down as long as that meant for her to be on top.

The blonde sat up and walked to her vanity where she took a tissue and began ridding her face of the tears. Her eyes seemed to be filled with such hatred that it was almost frightening. She picked up her cell phone and called Kotarou.

"Hello?" she heard Kotarou say. He sounded like an angel.

"Hey Kotarou, it's me." She replied, twisting her long blonde hair around her finger, she acted like a little girl with her first crush.

"Uematsu…hey…this isn't a good time" he answered her sounding a little distracted.

"Oh why, what's wrong? Do you want me to come over I could--"

"No! No that's not necessary really" Kotarou stated, cutting of Uematsu. Everything seemed to have such bad timing in Kotarou's world.

"Oh…okay then" Uematsu said, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I've really got to go now…but are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfect actually," she lied.

"Good. Well…bye" said Kotarou hanging up the phone.

Uematsu stood with the phone still in her hand, listening to the dead line. Why must every single time Kotarou lend out a hand, she had to be strong and lie about everything? Why did she feel the need to never act herself?

The answer was that she deeply with all her heart wanted to be the perfect woman for Kotarou. She really wanted him to accept her as the perfect woman as well. She thought that maybe if she acted optimistic, maybe if she batted her eyelashes a little more, maybe if she was a little more innocent Kotarou would love her. It seemed as though every little pathetic attempt Uemastu tried was next to useless.

----------

"Sorry about that…" said Kotarou, hanging up his cell phone. He was grateful for the minor distraction that Uematsu gave, but a phone call can only last for so long.

Takashi still looked at Kotarou with his intense emerald eyes; he was such a determined boy that it almost frightened Kotarou.

"We should get back to work, Takashi" said Kotarou daring not to look at the boy, he feared that the little voice he had against Takashi would cease to exist if he looked up at him once more.

Takashi was deeply angered by this. He looked away and began gathering the mysterious leather bound book, the papers with the translations and all of his other things. Within a few minutes the blonde haired boy was in a fit of silent rage, making loud noises hoping that Kotarou would stop being so spineless and look up at him.

Within a few moments, Takashi left the Kotarou household and ventured off into the night towards his home.

----------

The next few school days were completely awkward for Uematsu, Kotarou and Takashi. Kotarou and Takashi seemed to not even acknowledge each others' existence while Uematsu spent most of her time trying to make Kotarou happy. Kotarou however seemed to completely ignore Uemastu and seem very disinterested. The very confused Mitari shuffled around his friends, person to person trying to figure out what exactly happened to create such a disturbance among them.

Takashi and Mitari spent most of their time together discussing the mysterious book, taking turns in translating it. Every day, the book began to get closer and closer to its completion.

The book however, seemed to be more complicated than the boys had thought. Not only did they need to find a ghost, the boys had to perform some sort of ritual with a number of people. Since the excommunication of Takashi, Kotarou and Uematsu took place, it would be hard to find people to fill in the spaces.

For now, the world in which the four lived in turned endlessly on.

---------- 

Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates! The story has been planned out very nicely in my head, so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten**

**Chapter Four: Departure **

The very confused Mitari was finishing the last pages of the mysterious text with Takashi, wondering why his other friends weren't with him. It had almost been two weeks since they were all together, two weeks since they as a group decided to get Shia and Misha back.

"Hey, Takashi, what are we going to do after we're done the translation?" asked Mitari.

"I don't know" was his simple reply. Every since the night where Takashi confessed to Kotarou, he had been looking at life in a very pessimistic manner, which was not like him at all.

"I'll just call Kotarou and Uematsu so we can all talk about this. It was a group thing, so they need to be involved in whatever we try to do" said Mitari, very practically.

"Maybe we just shouldn't. We can do this by ourselves, if anything we don't really need _Kotarou_ here" said Takashi, spitting out Kotarou's name.

"What happened between you then? You can't exactly expect me to not notice that two of my good friends suddenly stopped talking to each other...it's not something that can be ignored" Mitari stated, looking at Takashi.

Takashi knew that Mitari of all people wasn't stupid enough to act as though nothing took place, but he did not want to tell anyone about what had happened between him and Kotarou. It was bad enough that Kotarou seemed to have no emotion towards Takashi, his heart was broken enough already. Takashi knew that if he said anything about what happened, he might have been brought to tears. "We just had a fight, that's all" was Takashi's reply.

"Then you two should make up, why waste your time fighting?" asked Mitari. He was never really good at things concerning socializing, so he was basically taking stabs in the dark to give advice to Takashi.

"I don't think it's something that can just be made up really quickly. Something like this has to take a lot of time, it's Kotarou's turn to face the music. I'm not doing anything until he steps up to the plate first," Takashi said in a stern voice.

"Isn't that being a little selfish though? He might not know _what _to do to make everything better. It seems like you do so I don't see why you can't be the bigger person and stop this fight right now."

"It's not as simple as that Mitari. Things don't just play out in real life like they do in books."

"That's only because people make things complicated, life would be so much more simple if people actually said what they felt, that way stupid fights among good friends wouldn't happen" said Mitari serenely, looking at the leather bound text in his hands.

Takashi's green eyes grew almost fierce, but his voice stayed calm, "It really isn't as simple as that. You don't know what happened and I'm _not _going to tell you because you _wouldn't_ understand."

"Okay, you can just keep it to yourself then. I'll just drop it" spoke Mitari, getting the last words of the fight.

The two boys worked together in completing the final pages of the mysterious text that would get them closer and closer to Misha and Shia, and back to the way life used to be. Secretly, it was what they both wanted: life to be back to normal.

--

The violet haired Kotarou gazed at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out why he had broken the heart of his best friend. _Do I need him like he needs me? _Kotarou asked himself, he really did not know the answer to that. Half of his heart wanted Misha, he missed her so much, but the other half thought that Takashi was much better for him and that he was always with him through all the good times and bad.

"How can I stand life like this?" Kotarou asked himself honestly. He didn't know what made his heart be torn in so many directions, but the way that he saw his situation was that he was either in love with an angel, or in love with a human. One seemed to automatically outweigh the other.

The fact of the matter was that Kotarou wasn't _in _love with Misha. He always acted as though Misha was more of a mother figure, not a person he would love. But the thing is, Kotarou hadn't realized that until now.

The problem that laid before him was the issue of being friends again with Takashi. But Kotarou hadn't the slightest clue on how to do that, "Maybe I should call him?" he stated to himself. But that might just make things a thousand times worse.

The violet haired boy thought of different solutions, each had to deal with Kotarou having to actually talk to Takashi, and that was something that Kotarou couldn't handle at this point in time. He didn't know what he wanted out of Takashi, and didn't believe that leading his best friend on was the best thing to do. Kotarou finally decided that as soon as he figured out his answer to weather or not he was in love with Takashi he would talk to him. But, Kotarou had already known the answer. He had known it for a very long time now; there weren't any more excuses left.

He picked up his cell phone that lied limply on his bed; he slowly looked through the phone book until he found the name that he dreaded: Ten-chan He pressed the send button so lightly that the phone could have not registered it—but it had.

Softly, a ring was heard in Kotarou's ear. It rang again. _Maybe he's busy and won't pick up_, Kotarou thought to himself.

"Hello?" Too late.

"Ten—Takashi. I'm sorry for how I…treated you…" said Kotarou trying to search for the right words in his head. Suddenly he wished that he had practiced the lines he would say to his beloved friend.

There was no answer on the other line.

"I didn't know how to act, and I'm sorry for just…I don't know. How I—I love you too Takashi!" Kotarou cried and hung up the phone almost immediately. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. He was supposed to be searching for Misha…the two of them were supposed to get Shia and Misha back, not fall in love with each other. The original plan had nothing to do with their _feelings…_

Kotarou tossed the phone on his bed, but almost as soon as it fell, it began ringing once more. He stared at the object, as its lights were flashing and the song he programmed the phone to play was ringing endlessly. Kotarou had no intention of picking it up, but he did anyway.

"Ten-chan…" Kotarou said softly.

"Do you really mean that Kotarou?" asked Takashi seriously.

Kotarou nodded, but obviously Takashi could not see, "I do" he blurted out softly again. Kotarou blushed on the other side of the phone, completely embarrassed by his honesty.

"Okay. I'll be over in a few" said Takashi, as a finality, he hung up the telephone while Kotarou was left listening to the dial tone.

For a moment, Kotarou seemed to truly be lost in thought, he had no idea what was going on. But he did know two things: 1.) He had just told Takashi that he loved him so Takashi is coming over and 2.) He wasn't to certain if he actually did love Takashi or if he was just a replacement for Misha. _Why did I say that? Why did _I_ say that? _Kotarou asked himself in his head over and over gain. _I don't really…do I? But I felt right about saying it it's just_ Kotarou stopped in mid thought, "I won't think about it!" he exclaimed with fervor.

Kotarou moved into the den and sat on the pale blue couch with his arms crossed. Times like these, Kotarou acted like a stubborn child that didn't get his way—but it was Kotarou's way of dealing with situations like these.

The violet haired boys' heart was racing as the minutes crept by, he knew that every minute, Takashi was getting closer and closer to him and that this would be the first time they would see each other since both of their confessions. Kotarou wasn't too sure if he would be able to handle the pressure of love…he was still figuring out life let alone thinking about love. Kotarou wasn't even sure if he knew what love was.

He was thinking about it again, "Kotarou. You need to stop!" he said to himself in a loud whisper, although he was the only one in his apartment he still felt reserved.

--

"Who was that?" asked Mitari looking in a different direction.

"It was Kotarou. He wants to make up with me, so I'm going over his house…I'll give you a call later so we can talk about this and get Uematsu more involved," stated Ten-chan who wasn't really thinking about their mission at all. The only thing that was on the blonde boy's mind was his Kotarou and how finally things could be made up between them…and maybe…just maybe…they could begin something new.

"Okay, at least things will be better…" said Mitari quietly while pushing up his glasses from falling off his nose, "You know, you could've left me sooner if you wanted to see him so badly." Mitari seemed to be piecing together what happened between Kotarou and Takashi quickly. Although Mitari was lacking in certain social skills, he was not stupid and he was certainly not someone that could easily be fooled.

The golden haired boy's face turned a furious red, but he turned away quickly hoping that Mitari wouldn't notice, "It's nothing like what you're thinking," said Takashi in the most convincing voice that he could muster at the time, but somehow that wasn't enough to fool Mitari.

"You know, I wonder what Uematsu would think," he stated, "Go and see Kotarou."

_What Uematsu would think? _Thought Takashi to himself. He didn't believe that Uematsu wanted something out of Kotarou or him…she never acted like she did. She was just a friend that was a girl. That was all there was, and that was all that Takashi wanted them to be. Hopefully, Kotarou thought the same.

But somehow, the fact that Kotarou called Takashi and told the golden haired boy that he was loved made Ten-chan's heart beat a thousand times faster than it should. Almost too quickly Takashi raced down the streets to Kotaru's empty apartment.

Going up to the second floor, Takashi quickly rang the doorbell catching his breath, when the door slowly opened, the violet haired boy stood, his face was flushed as Takashi flung his arms around him, "Say it," ordered Takashi.

"Say what?" asked Kotarou, looking off to the side almost embarrassed.

"What you told me on the phone."

Kotarou took a deep, silent breath, "I love you too, Takashi."


End file.
